The Last Dance
by HerberFanfiction
Summary: This is About How Link is to shy to approach Zelda. When he realizes that she has feelings for him. He is to shy and doesn't know what to do. He needs to work on his confidence with prom only two weeks away. Will he have the courage. He also becomes famous over night for pulling the legendary sword from the stone. Also becomes the captain of a basketball team. High school Drama
1. The Dream

The Last Dance

Chapter 1: The Dream

There I was sitting in the Car in my car seat. "Link it's time to wake up Hun." My mom called. My Eyes Slowly opened. There we were parked next to one of the biggest house's I have ever seen. "Where are we?" I asked my mom. She turned her head to face me and said "Where home Sweetie. Your father is a Body Guard for the king of Hyrule" She said. "What is that Big Gray thing next to our house?" I asked. They both chuckled. My father said "it is called a palace it's where the Runners of the country work and Live." I went quietly as we pulled into the new garage.

We entered the house to a basket of fruit and a card sitting on the edge of the counter. My dad walked over and read the Card. Was from the King and Queen and their Daughter Zelda. Dad decided to read the Card to everyone.

"_Welcome to Hyrule Castle. We hope everything is to your liking. We are proud to call you a personal guard of our family. Xavien Your service will benefit us most definitely. Welcome to the Kingdom of Hyrule. We would love to show you and your family around the castle. We would like you to attend the Greeting Ceremony tonight at 7:30pm. All the other guards will be attending. Once again welcome and we will see you soon. From the Ruler of the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Headmaster of Sky loft Academy._"

He finished with a giant gasp of Breath. "That was a very nice letter I feel as if we are all welcome." Dad said with a smile. We all started unloading the car of the small things we were able to have in the house or near the kingdom. We began looking inside the house at all the Rooms, designs. There were 10 bedrooms. All of them where big and had different designs. We headed to another part of the house and walked to the sound of people laughing growing louder and louder. We headed to a double door that said "dining hall" for all the guards. We walked through the door and found 50 people laughing talking and playing cards and games on the TV's. "Link, you need to be back at this spot in about an hour ok. There is a play pen full of kids over there about your age. Your mom and I are going to head to the others and see what everyone's plans are through all this." Dad said. Everyone saluted my dad as he walked toward them. All of them where focused on him like a target. "Simmer down boys we aren't in any stress or tense situations." Dad shouted. I looked away from them and went back to looking around the Pen. I walked over to a couple of boys hanging out in the corner of the pen jumping on a two person trampoline. "Hi" one of the Boys said. He had Blue eyes like me and was wearing a brown shirt. "My Name is Skylark." He said with way to much confidence. "Name is Link." I said back and the other boy bowed. "My Name is Jay" He said as he rose his head back up. "Nice to meet you Jay." I said trying to sound like my dad. They Laughed. Jay looked at me and said "So you're the captain's son?" He responded. I looked at him like he was crazy and asked. "What does that mean?" I asked. Skylark looked at me like I was stupid and said "He is the Leader of the Kings guards." I shook my head and said "I don't know all I know is that he works for the King and queen." I said. Mom and Dad came back and got me a short time later.

"Time to go." Dad said. I looked at jay and Skylark I bowed and so did they as we left the room. Dad picked me up and we headed back to are part of the house. "Where are we going Daddy?" I asked as I was putting a tux on. "We are going to one of the royal balls .Your mother and I are supposed to be there. They have a kid of their own so you may get to know her." He said in response. I looked at him crazy and asked "She is like the Princess of Hyrule right?" He looked at me and chuckled. "Link you have no need to call her by her formal name. Your father is the Captain of the guards and the commander of the military. That doesn't make it so you have to call me Captain like others do." He said I looked at him unsure of what he just said. So we drove to the castle wall. "Pass is required to enter castle." A sign said. We drove up to the gate keeper where he saw are car and looked at us. "Captain… how are you doing this Evening?" He said. My dad smiled through the mirror at me and then responded: "I am doing great." He handed the man his pass and then the man handed it back. "Have a nice night. Enjoy the party" The man said. We entered through the gate as it closed behind us. We headed to the Garage level. We parked inches to the door because Dad had a reserved spot in the front of the cars.

We walked from the car to the elevator to the main entrance level. "This is going to be crazy." My mom said to my dad. They headed to the Ball room that the party was in. "The Green room" the sign on the wall said. We headed through the giant doors and there was a man there waiting. "Agh... Captain, nice to know that you, you're son, and Wife could make this event." Dad smiled at him and said "Nice to see you to Marcus." He said as he gave him a big hug. He walked through the double doors. "Link. Nice to see ya little dude. My gods you are so big now I remember when I got to hold you for the first time as a new born you were so cute." He said as he gave me a fist bump. My cheeks turned red. I kicked him and said "No fair Marcus. You're lucky to be my dad's Body guard or I would make your world explodedded. He laughed and said "You mean Explode". My dad decided to Interrupt are conversation and said "Shall we head inside" He gave me a stare as he said it. We walked inside into the green room where it was all decked out in bright colors. There was Music going, Punch bowls on both sides of the room. There was a giant space where people where gathered and then there was tables spread out across the room in a circle shape to a stage where later the king will be announcing something. "Link!" skylark called. I looked over and he was there along with Jay and their friends. I left my parents side and decided to go mingle with other 5 year olds. We were playing tag and 20 questions when suddenly there was an announcement saying there will be a message from the king in 10 minutes. We started to gather back with are parents and found chairs. I met these two girls named Monica and Chloe. There were cool one of them had a brown dress and the other one had a mini skirt and a black top. I talked to them about Mario and luigi for like ever. The parents began to stand as the crowd cheered in applause for the King and his family. They walked out of the back of the stage and began speaking on the country and thanked all of us coming. They began talking about a challenge and mentioned a sword or something like that. Suddenly a formal line of male students began heading to the sword. None could pull it from the Tri-force engraved stone. Suddenly male suitors began to head to the sword and attempted to pull the sword but not one could prevail.

I decided to leave and head out of the ball room and go explore my new home. I walked out of the room and began to sprint out of the room and ran into a girl with a pink dress on. "Hey Jerk Watch wher-ohm" She stopped and said "Hi my name is Zelda." "I'm Link" I said in response. "You're really beautiful" I said. She blushed and said "Thanks you're not bad yourself." She laughed and then suddenly her father came into the room. "Zelda Hun. Are you out here?" he called. Zelda took a deep breath and said "Link I will see you later I have some stuff to do." She said. I waved to her good by and she went on with what she was doing.

Suddenly a buzzing noise was going off in my head and it began to get louder and louder. I awoke.


	2. The First day

The Last Dance.

Chapter 2: First Day of Junior year

I Got out of bed not knowing what to expect. "Link …Time to get up and get to school." Mom said. "K thanks mom" I will be down in a bit. "So obviously things have Changed Since that day I met Zelda." I thought. "It has been about 12 years. Were both going into High school the same one to be in fact! Were both 17, well on our way to becoming men and women I have had a crush on her since I was 5. I just can't talk to her. We are on two complete ends of the social Spectrum. She is one of the most popular girls in school and I am a skater boy." I thought about that dream. "Can I really make a move? … On a girl like her I Doubt it." I said to myself in the mirror. I wanted to punch out the glass. I headed to the bathroom to find My 13 Year old sister Aryl Doing her makeup. "Morning" I said in a very monotone. She looked at me and said "Did you get any sleep at all?" I looked confused and the checked the mirror. "Only like 5 hours maybe but other than that I don't sleep well remember". She looked and Shrugged and asked "need the bathroom?" I nodded in Response. She took her things into the other room and I got undressed and turned the freezing cold water on, it began to heat up quickly. I jumped in and out of the shower in about 10 minutes. I headed to my room and closed the door. I dropped the towel on the floor and Got Dressed in my baggy sweat shirt and my Jeans I got my favorite blue and green shoes and headed down stairs.

Mom was there sitting on the bench drinking coffee and had a platter of pancakes. "Ready for your first day. A new school as well." She said taking a sip of coffee. I looked at the ground and Mumbled "I Guess I don't know anyone. The only one I know is Zelda and she won't want to talk to me." My mom shook her head and said "Nonsense you're a great kid, you just need to find common ground with her." My mom said in response. "What about Jay and Skylark?" Mom said. "There seniors, They won't want to deal with my bull shit." I said. "Well there will be a bunch of new kids just like you and there will be thousands of kids one is bound to like you." Mom said. She paused and looked at me and we both looked at one another and sarcastically said "Naaaaaaa"

I gave her a hug and headed to the Transport pick up sight. Aryl quickly followed and headed farther down and left my side and headed to the stop for middle school kids down the street. The buses came full of kids. I walked awkwardly finding no empty seat. I began walking by and then a girl waved me down. She had green eyes; Green hair to match her basically lived through the color green. She had a green Tube top, a green Mini skirt, and Green heals to match. "Hi My name is Link." I Said. "Saria." She said. I looked at her and said "Oh ya I have heard your name from Skylark a bunch of times." I said. She looked at me shocked and said "you know my Boyfriend?" She asked. I Nodded. "Well I am glad we could talk so at least I can say I know of you when he introduces me later" She said. I nodded. "So link you Single?" She asked. I almost burst out laughing and said "Ya." She looked at me and said "You will have girls approaching you left and right" She said. I Laughed back in response and then said "Your Serious?" She looked at me confused and said "Yea you're extremely hot and girls go for guys like that." I just shook it off and said " I doubt it. Girls take one look at me at my old school and said "Skater boy… EWWWWW." We both laughed at that and just talked and got to know about one another a little. "Meet me in the cafeteria in a bit. Just take a walk through the hall and see how many girls go for you and welcome you to the school." Saria said. "What do I get if no one's does?" I asked. She looked at me and said a chocolate chip cookie at lunch." "Deal" I said back. "Well I will see you in the cafeteria in a bit. By for now Saria" I said She nodded and headed to a big brown building. She told me to walk through the halls. I headed to the A building first and there were lockers and a crowd of people screaming "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I ran over to see what the commotion was. Two pretty big guys were decking it out. "Come on Groose" a kid said. "Kick his ass Gannon" another kid said. "HEY!" A girl shouted. They both looked up and scratched their heads. "Neither of you can have me." The girl said. I took a Deep breath and looked at her. She looked a lot like Zelda, Just an older more mature and beautiful verison of Zelda. I was going to go say hi and talk but I didn't want to be taken as a freak so I stayed in the dark and shadows watching the crowds disperse. "Hey who are you?" a Girl asked. I looked around and there was a girl standing right behind me. "My name is Malon" She said. I looked back to the fight and everyone was gone. "My name is Link." I said. She looked at me with crazed eyes and said "Link. That's a cute name." She began to get a crazy look and so I started to back away slowly. I ran full sprint back to the Cafeteria Back to Saria, back to safety. I headed to where Saria was. She was with a group of People I assumed it to be Skylark and jay. But I wasn't sure who the others where. "Hey Saria." I said. Everyone looked at me Strange and I looked confused and hopeless. "Hey! Everyone! This is Link! He is Chill he is going to be kicking it with us!"Saria said. Everyone said "There nice to meet you in unison." I walked over and sat next to a girl who was dressed in all blue and had really pretty blue eyes. Her name was Candice we talked for the entire hour. Not realizing what time it was we heard the bell.

"Link what's your first class?" Saria asked. "English." I said with no enthusiasm. "At least we only have two classes today right?" She asked. I nodded in response. I walked off to go look for my class. I found the class seconds before the bell rings. I walked over and saw my name Next to Zelda. In front of me sat a kid by the name of Gannon and Groose was to my side. Apparently the teacher wanted to start another fight between those two and Zelda. I quietly took my seat. The class went by and I was pretty much quiet the whole time. Groose and Gannon kept trying to get Zelda's attention until the teacher came over and yelled at them. The bell rung and it was the second class which was home room. I walked in and The Teacher saw me and pulled me to the front and introduced me to the class. I noticed that Zelda is in both of my classes on Wednesday.

The day ended and we packed are stuff up and headed to the door. I walked to the store off of school grounds and castle grounds. "She didn't even notice me." I said to myself over and over again. "Its like I don't exist and yet we were like best friends as kids." I thought again in my head. This made me angry. I headed to the Skate shop at the end of town and bought a Penny board. 450 rupees later it had a blue and green design that looked like a checkered board. I skated home. I headed home and Decided to relax I didn't have any home work and was able to kick back.

A couple hours of resting later I went to the computer to check emails and the first one from are school came through. I read the email and began to have a panic attack. It said we had a dance coming in two weeks to welcome the New Year and I didn't know anyone.


	3. The Awakening

Chapter 3: The awakening

A couple of weeks went by and we were doing the same thing. Everyone got used to the classes they were taking. I was in only 3 classes this quarter. English, math, and Video production. The video Production class was off campus at a community college. As for math and English well. They were terrible. The only good thing about them is a lot of friends were in there. Math was the worst. The teacher seems to have taken a liking to everyone else except me. He like avoids any contact with me at all. Like, I am some kind of wall or something. It is super weird. I close my Journal and put it back on the shelf. "Is it weird for guys to write in a Journal" I thought to myself. I threw the thought out of my head and headed down stairs to finish my Homework. My little sister Aryl was in the middle of the room working on what appears to be something for her art class. "Hey." She said in a very boring tone. I just nodded. I walked through the hall way and headed to the Kitchen. "Hey Dad" I called. "They went to dinner" Aryl said. "Glad someone pays attention to their whereabouts in this house." I said in sarcasm. She giggled at my remark. "Mom said you could order some food or something for us she left her credit card on the table over there." She added. I called a Chinese place ordered some food. As I was hanging the phone back on the wall a very loud banging sound came from the door. "Who is it?" I called in a serial killer voice. "Its Zelda can I come in?" the voice said. She sounded upset. "ummm … Sure give me a sec." I looked at aryl and she looked at me. She started shoveling things back into her book and then headed up stairs to her room. "Be right there". I said. I walked over to the door. Aryl was staring from the top of the stairs. "Go get her Link". She said in Sarcasm. I looked appalled and through a pillow from the couch at her head.

Zelda came bursting in Crying She embraced me. "Ummm.. Hi" I said. She looked at me and giggled. "Link I just broke up with my boyfriend." I looked shocked. "Are you ok? do you need anything?" I said. She laughed and said "Sorry I know I don't know you that well just needed someone to talk to." "well maybe we can start to get to know one another" I said. She laughed at my comment. "Do I need to beat the Shit out of this guy? Did he do something?" I said. "No I did it. Just needed some support. Parents got super angry because we were so happy together." She was doing rhetorical quotation marks with her fingers. I laughed. " I am glad your smiling a little" I said. She gave me a hug and said "Thanks link. She hugged me and headed to the door. I looked out the window and the Chinese guy just showed up. "Hey Zelda we just ordered some Chinese food if you want some. We will have way to much we ordered like 5 platters or something." I said. She looked and smiled and said "Rain check. I got some homework to do." I smiled. She walked to the door and I said by. I grabbed the Chinese food and slammed the door. "Aryl foods here" I called. Suddenly like a bat out of hell she ran full speed. "Way to go link you might have just blown it with her." She said. I looked at her Puzzled. She added to her last comment "you don't ask a girl to hang right after a break up. It's just not normal. We ate dinner in silence and headed to bed. My right hand started to burn. "What the hell." I said. I looked at my head and it began to turn red and then a gold color. A triangle began to form on the right side of the back of my hand. I looked at it and then fainted.

Zelda ran home full speed as her hand began to shine. "Father" She called. He began running to her aid. "My hand it's glowing. I went over to talk to link and my hand began to glow. "You don't think?" She was cut off. "he is the one. He is the second piece of the triforce." "What?" Zelda said. Her father laughed and said "he is the courage. You're the wisdom." He said. Zelda was shocked and said "he is my Hero. I was crying a while ago and I just felt like I knew him already. Like I could run to him". Her father was shocked and said "was he comfortable with you. He knows your status and that you're a cheer leader right?" "He was not afraid to talk to me." She said. He looked stunned and said "He is the most courageous person on the planet. He will not show signs of weakness." He is the goddesses Child and so are you Zelda. Keep him close. You may never know how this ends." Her father said. He closed his books and headed to bed. Zelda close behind.


	4. The Next Day

The Last Dance Chapter 4: The Next day

Narrator: The Next Day started like any other. Crazy and insane for Zelda. Calm and relaxed for link. Zelda did something unusual she actually checked her Facebook. She added link. She closed her laptop and headed out the door. She began walking to School knowing it was about a 35-minute walk from her house. She left with an hour or so left before the warning bell. Link left about 20 minutes later knowing how far school was. I had about 45 minutes before the first bell. Younger sister right behind him. I caught up with some friends and left his sister to her walking. Link was also trying to ignore last night's events and worry about basketball and school.

Links Pov: "Hey Mido. What's up?" I asked. Mido looked at him strangely and said, "There's a rumor going around saying that Zelda added someone on Facebook" Mido said in response. I was shocked and said "Your lucky bro". Mido looked shocked and said, "It's you stupid." I looked appalled and shocked to his response. "So did you add her back?" Mido asked. I just shook my head. "You know I didn't think cheerleaders went after basketball players." We laughed to my comment. "They don't especially the captain of them. The prettiest girl in school." Mido said. I was shocked with embarrassment. My face turned slightly crimson. Well lets head to the gym and work on are shots bro." Mido said. "Aren't they announcing the captain today?" Mido asked. "I think so." I said. Tryouts where last summer and Groose and I were head to head for the captain. Constantly at each other's throats. We were in each other's faces consistently knowing that one of us is going to be named captain of the team. We headed into the locker room and got changed. We had morning workouts this quarter for first period on Tuesdays. "Ready to do this link?" Groose asked. "You know you might be bigger than me. But I am a point you're a center. There's a difference in what we do and what where good at, I call the plays you don't" Groose Shoved me to the ground. The coach walked out of the Locker room. "GROOSE! ONE MORE OUTBURST LIKE THAT I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THE TEAM!" Groose turned beat red. We all started laughing. "As for the rest of you. I have the announcements for starters for Jv and Varsity. Are you all prepared for this" Coach asked. He went through Junior Varsity first. The only one I wish that wasn't on JV was Xavier. He is so much better than half those guys. Varsity Squad Starters: Groose C, Gannon PF, Demise SF, Mido SG, Link PG and Captain, Any questions? The coach asked. He placed the log of Reserves on the bench. "I am going to leave this here for those of you who are going to be reserves. Have a good rest of the day. "See you next week for practice." The coach said as he walked away. "Ha you suck Groose told you I would get it" I wanted to yell. Instead I just walked over and he said, "Come to gloat." I looked at him and then shook my head "That's not what team mates are. We are family. I watch your back you watch mine. Deal?" He nodded.

I headed to the locker room to head to change and the head to second period. "Link Zelda is waiting for you outside". Demise Shouted. Everyone started yelling. "Go get that tail Lover boy." I started to turn red and then mido shouted "Hey Leave the kid alone. He is lucky as hell and needs to get after it." We all laughed. I walked out of the room to where Zelda was waiting. "Hey? Link right?" "Umm yep." I said awkwardly. "I need to know something to make sure I am right about this." She grabbed my hand. "Can I see it?" She asked. I looked nervous. "How did she know about the triangle? I didn't tell anyone." I thought. She took my hand and lifted up my sleeve. "I knew It!" she gasped with excitement and gave me a hug. Mido walked out of the gym and saw us hugging he mouthed the word nice. I laughed Zelda took my hand and said "You're the Courage." The warning bell rang for the next class so I let go of her and walked away. "Im the courage? The hell" I thought to myself.

The last couple of classes were uneventful. My phone kept vibrating. They were Facebook messages from Zelda. I decided to add her because Mido kept bothering me about it. "Link meet me outside the cafeteria and I will explain everything ok?" The message wrote. "Ok" I responded. The bell rang and Saria and I walked to where Zelda was. "Hey Zel." Saria called. I nodded. She walked over to Saria and gave her a hug. She was talking to her and I was awkwardly sitting in the background. "Why is he here? Zelda You know we don't date basketball players." Saria said in a whisper. "He is different and he is the captain and he is just a friend nothing is going on between us." Zelda added. Saria got up angrily and walked away. "So I'm the courage, you where saying something like that earlier?" I said. Zelda looked at me and said something in ancient Hylian. I am Wisdom is what the phrase meant. "I can here the Voice, It's so feminine, and "You're a piece of the triangle?" I asked. "Its called a Triforce. Link you're the Piece of Courage I am wisdom, I am still figuring out who is power. "What? Sorry newbie to crazy land here I don't quite understand ? What you meant by who is power?" I said. Zelda looked like she wanted to hit me. "You're a son of the Hero. You know that one that we talked about in history. They talk about ancient times where there's a man of evil with the power. The goddess's daughter with wisdom and the Hero with courage. That's you link you're the son of the Hero." Zelda said trying to convince me I was something. I looked at her and said "This is quite a lot to take in on a first meeting give me a day to take all this in I am very slow at things like this." I said. Zelda giggled and said "I will talk to you on Skype later about 7ish." She walked out of the room.

I headed to get Aryl and headed home to work on homework. Only to wonder what Zelda had in her little mind games.


	5. The Sword

The Last Dance Chapter 5

Unknown POV:

"He has everything. The Girl, The Basketball team, and now he's the reincarnation of the hero of time. What did he do to deserve all this?" The man said. Suddenly a man in a military looking uniform came into the room "My Lord. The boy he is becoming stronger. Should we attack now?" The peasant said. "No we will hit him at his weakest point when we are ready and when he is least expecting it." The man Shouted and his voice faded into the darkness.

Links Pov:

I Opened my journal and began to write:

"_A thought of how time has flown by came to my head. We started the school year nearly 6 weeks ago. Were now deep into studies. Basketball practice has been good. Slow and all we have are first game for Homecoming Weekend in all. Groose and I have started to get along and so has Zelda and I were like best friends now. We talk all the time and bond a little here and there. To be honest I am to Shy to tell her but I am Madly in love with her. Haven't found the nerve I guess_. _Groose I think is trying to break us up. Same with a kid Named Gannon who just transferred from a school in Termina. Overall not much has changed Mido and I are bros I got a crush on a girl oh. Zelda wants me to come to her house to check out a sword or something today. Thank god for Saturdays." _

I put the book down and closed it. Placed it back under my bed and headed out the door with my long board in hand. I headed down the street towards Zelda's. I followed my iPhone's GPS and it led me straight to where Zelda's house should be took me about 10 minutes and then realized that Zelda is a princess of some kind. Her house was more like a castle. I headed through the gate and was stopped by a man in a uniform asking "Hey Kid what are you doing here?" I Just was shocked and said "Names link, I am here to see Zelda." The guy just looked at me strange and then a call on his phone went through saying let him in Jay. "What's up Link?" He said. I was shocked I hadn't seen him since I was 5 now 17. "Dude its been forever. He gave me a hug and led me inside. We headed past all the pastors and minester's and the prime ambassador and the Kings court. "Zelda is in her room on the top of this crazy tour." Jay said . I looked at him strange. "See ya around " I paused and he nodded. I headed up the stairs and found that this tower was insanely tall and annoying. I got to the top and there was 4 doors one was bright purple so I assume it was hers. I headed through the door and realized that there was a couple of cameras right on the inside. There was an elevator on the right. It started beeping and making noise. I headed up the elevator. Finally got to the top and the doors opened . "Hey Rapunzel" I said. When I walked through the door. "Sorry I know its quite a climb to the top. I laughed and we hugged. "So why am I here?" I asked she pulled my wrist and said "where heading to the temple" She said. I looked at her funny and she said "There's something I want to know." I Shrugged and headed back down the elevator to another elevator right next to the stairs and then headed through the castle to a door that led to the temple. "Hi daddy" I walked through the door and Zelda was talking to her father. "Aghh You must be link." The man said. Her father is the king of Hyrule. I quickly kneeled and said "your majesty." He laughed and looked at me. "Call me Daphense" I nodded. "Link we want to know If the hero of time has returned its been nearly 600 years since the goddesses has blessed a man with the chance of a hero. We need to know if this is because of prep for a dark era. " I was confused at Zelda's remark. "Try to pull it." The king said the goddesses only allow the hero of time to weld that blade. We need to know if you're the next hero of time." The king said. I looked at them shocked and said "I am no where near a hero of your standards your highness. I will attempt your bidding but I know I am not ready for something of such magnitude." I said. I walked over to the pedestal and looked at the blade for a moment. Noticing the ancient hylian writing, the beautiful triangle carved into the blade like a glass sketch. The blue handle with a solid gold gem. "Wow" what a beautiful sword I thought to myself "there is no way this could be mine" I put both hands on the handle and then pulled up and out, The blade came with ease and no tension. "So it is you". Zelda looked shocked and so did the king. "You're the god of courage." The king kneeled and said " I have never began to think I would be the one to witness the return of the hero of time." I looked at him and said "aren't I supposed to be doing the kneeling." The king laughed at my comment. Treat that blade with respect link always keep the gods in mind and protect Hyrule the best you can." Zelda said. " I will do my best.

I Put the sword on my back and headed home. Zelda followed me . I rode my long board and she followed on hers. She followed me to my room. "So what does all this mean?" I asked. Zelda looked at me all stunned and said "it means we must prepare for the worst and hope for the best. It means the peace has dried up. Also means you're a celebrity over night." I was stunned and excited to know what I should do. Zelda left shortly after this and I headed to my grandmothers to stay the night and discuss recent event's . I headed through the woods and came across this large old manision. "Grandma I need to talk to you."

What will happen stay tuned.


End file.
